My Dirty Little Secret
by eriathwenmerilwen
Summary: [Modern AU] After being gone for three years, Elsa finally returns home to find she has hurt and changed her sister into someone new whether its a good change or bad change she doesn't know as well as dealing with her newly developed feelings for her. This is her struggle to find out whether she can keep her dirty little secret a secret. [Rating may go up]


**So... I have exams in less that a month and I haven't updated my other storys because of that and well Elsanna Fanfics are taking over my life so I wrote this... Let me know if you like. **

* * *

Chapter 1 - Home again

It feels like it's been ten years since I've been home, yet in reality it's only been three year. Three year and everything seems odd. One year since I told the one person, I love to fuck off. The one person who had always been there for me; the fucking person who had helped me through so much... I shut out.

I can still remember that night with her standing at my bedroom door, her oversized t-shirt hanging off her body, her right shoulder exposed. Her cheeks red, and her eyes filled with tears and crying out, 'Why are you leaving me?', 'I thought you loved me Elsa.'

Her words clashing round in my head became a headache again. Why did I have to be different? Why couldn't I be normal?

I feel down to my knees and looked up. I'm outside the place I once called home I hesitated on getting up. _'Maybe I should just leave? She doesn't know I'm meant to be here for summer'_ I think gazing down at me bags. _'I could leave them. Who needs clothes?' _Suddenly the door opened to reveal the man who tried to be my father. You see my real father had dyed in a car accident when I was only three, leaving me and mom all our own unable to keep up with all the bills. Then somewhere along the lines my mom met this guy, Arthur. He's a decent guy but personally the only good thing that came out of having him around was Anna.

Anna… She was his only daughter who moved in with us when she was thirteen her mom had met a new guy and decided to leave her with her dad and move to some place in Europe. I was never really interested to find out more the only think I cared about was that she had moved in with us. Anna was my best friend and was the only person I loved. She was the one who I'd gladly do anything she told me to do, and the one person who I'd hurt the most.

"What are you doing out here?" Arthur grumbled in his typical angered voice.

"Fixing my shoe." I lied quickly stand up and wiped my nose with my sleeve.

"Alright," he says narrowing his eyes and giving me a once over before sighing and walking past me, "Your moms in the kitchen cooking dinner and make can you make sure that Anna doesn't go out tonight."

"Where you going?" I ask as he heads to his car in the driveway. He doesn't answer my question this time it was my turn to sigh. Picking up my bags I walk inside and shut the door. Making my way to the kitchen where I find my mother with her head in her hands and a bottle of wine next to her. Strange. Mom never drinks. "Should I wait here or come back later?" I ask not wanting to scare or better yet piss her off that's Arthurs job.

Her head shot out her hands and smiled, rushing over to me and hugging me.

"Oh Elsa, I forgot you where coming home today." She sighs hugging my tighter.

"Do you want me to come back another day?" I laughed hugging her back.

"Goodness no, I could use having you round for a change." She says as she released me.

"Why what's been happening since I've been gone?" I half-heartedly asked. After I left I never kept in contact with my mom mainly because I didn't want her to tell me about Anna.

"Well, Arthur got another job so he's out most nights and Anna's been through quite a bit as well. But all in all not much." She says with a smile before taking a sip of her wine.

"What happened with Anna?" I ask before I could stop myself. Mom looks down at the table giving it a sad smile before looking at me. She gestures for me to sit down at the island with her.

"Now I know you two had a falling out before you left so don't think for a moment that any of this is your fault." She warns me as I take my old seat. I nod to her; I already know that what ever happened is because of me. "Well after you left Anna seemed to be in a bad place, I wanted to help her out but Arthur said she needed to deal with it herself and become more mature."

"She was only fifteen when I left, she was still a kid!" I cried out looking at my mom in disbelief. She gave me a sad smile before continuing.

"However, she wasn't doing so well at some point in the first few mouth you where gone she began to self harm, I still don't know what drove her to it but I never asked. But she did tell me that she was being bullied at school so I can only guess that's why she did it. The following year we had her change schools to a smaller one where there was little chance she'd be bullied. That's where she learned to play guitar, drums and where she got her confidence back." She smiles before taking another sip of her wine.

"Okay, so now how is she doing?" I ask. I couldn't help but feel guilty for having put Anna through that. Having drove her to self-harm and have her lie to my mom.

"Now? Haven't you seen her videos?" mom asks looking at me as if I'd grown another head. Wait. Videos?

"Videos?" I ask giving mom the same look she gave me.

"Yes, she started a YouTube channel last year and has done very well with it. You really haven't seen her on there?" She laughs as me pulling out her IPhone and handing it to me. "That's her latest one. And could you maybe go wake her up after you've watched it please?"

I wasn't paying attention to mom anymore. My eyes where fixed upon her phone that held my Anna, my Anna who was now all grown up, my Anna who began playing her guitar and sing out our song.

My dirty little secret.


End file.
